Naughty Ninja's
by swingsoftly
Summary: A series on unconnected pwp one-shots. PAIRINGS AND WARNINGS AT THE START OF EACH CHAPTER. I will take prompts.


**Pairings: **Naruto/Ino/Shikamaru/Neji

**Warning:** Yaoi, implied yaoi, rimming, double penetration, voyeurism, anal sex

Yamanaka Ino sighed and collapsed against her door, her back pressing into the polished wood as it closed behind her.

It had been a hell of a day. Another sigh escaped her lips as she straightened and made her way to the lounge, kicking off her shoes and loosening her hair from its pony. The long strands flew around her as she collapsed onto the sofa, groaning as it shaped to fit her. She was sore, exhausted and aroused as all hell. Ino huffed, her eyes fluttering closed as her mind once again dredged up images she had been trying to suppress all day.

She had been shopping, hoping to indulge in a little retail therapy when she'd stumbled across a sight every single woman (and some men) in the Elemental Nations would kill to see. Okay so maybe stumbled wasn't quite the word to use and, yes, maybe she hadn't really been wandering the shops so much as the less populated areas of town in hopes of finding someone to train with/annoy. _Okay_ so she'd really been snooping out some gossip but could you blame her? The grapevine had been so dry and shrivelled of late that it had been at least a couple of weeks since she'd had newsworthy scandal to indulge in.

So after training Ino had gone on the prowl. She'd suppressed her chakra as best she could, grateful for all that brutal training ANBU required, before taking to the trees surrounding the outermost training grounds, the ones used by the more elite ninjas who were looking for privacy and security to train. The sight she'd come across had definitely required privacy. Much, much more privacy than a _public _training ground provided and yet neither Naruto, Neji nor Shikamaru seemed to care.

Ino's breathing deepened as her finger played along her exposed midriff, her mind returning to images of the three, in various states of undress, completely absorbed in one another. She traced one of her hip-bones, picturing the way Shikamaru looked, mesh top pushed high up and devoid of trousers, spread on his back as Neji knelt between his legs, head cradled between Shikamaru's thighs. Of course, Ino knew Shikamaru was fit. Duh, he was a ninja, but she'd never considered her former teammate attractive before. Now, however, remembering the way his abdominals were clenched with restraint, his biceps pushing at the material of his shirt as he tried to find purchase on the short grass, his tightly corded thighs between which all that could be seen of Neji was long, silky hair had her biting down on her lower lip to stifle a moan of pure need.

Her fingers slipped beneath the waistband of her shorts and under her panties as her mind eagerly supplied images of Naruto bending over the Hyūga, face buried in Neji's neck, fingers splayed over his torso and gripping his hip as he thrust into the older boy. The sight of Naruto's cock disappearing between the pale globes of Neji's butt-cheeks had instantly raised Ino's temperature, prompting a million different fantasies. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, eyes closing as she fingered herself, trying to imagine that she wasn't home alone and her fingers were something bigger...thicker.

And then a low chuckle vibrated through the room and Ino's eyes flew open to find themselves gazing into ones much bluer than her own.

"Having fun, Ino?" Naruto laughed as she tried to scramble back only to hit the arm of the couch.

"N-Naruto?" Ino's gaze widened even more as she took in the men accompanying him, "Shikamaru, Neji...what are you guys doing?" If her desperation leaked into her voice, raising the pitch to a frequency she hadn't used since her academy days, well, she couldn't really be blamed. The objects of her fantasy were standing in her living room, naked as the day they were born, acting as if this were _normal_.

"Ne, Ino-chan," Naruto's grin darkened a little as he leant over her, his fingers ghosting over the slit of her skirt, "Did you think we didn't know you were there?"

"But...you, I mean this...shouldn't..." Ino was almost hyperventilating as she tried to make sense of what was happening. Surely this was all a (highly erotic) dream?

"Tsk, troublesome," Shikamaru sighed as he sank down next to her on the sofa. "Just shut up and enjoy this woman."

Before Ino could reply Shikamaru had leaned over and captured her lips with his own, one had going to the top of the couch to steady himself and the other brushing lightly against her stomach. Ino's eyes widened but, when she felt the couch on her free side dip and another pair of lips brushed against her throat and another pair of hands skimmed against her breasts, Ino was helpless to stop herself from responding. Her eyes flitted closed as she lost herself in sensation.

Naruto's fingers were surprisingly smooth as they stroked up her thighs, parting her legs and drawing circles as they crept ever closer to her centre. Shikamaru's fingers were rough and insistent as they played along her abs and Neji's fingers were feather light as they circled her nipples through the material of her top. Ino's moans were swallowed by Shikamaru's mouth as his lips moved, with surprising demand, over her own. Teeth nipped at her neck, biting down on the smooth flesh before the mark was soothed by a hot, wet tongue. Lips ghosted over the skin of her inner thighs and Ino's legs automatically fell open even more. She felt those lips smile against her leg before they were sucking on the sensitive flesh, lips teeth and tongue working together to leave their mark.

Neji's fingers played with the front zip of her top before drawing it down. Concentrating chakra to the tip of his finger he sliced her bra open, eyes darkening at the sight of her full breasts and tight nipples. His free hand tangled in the long, silky locks of her hair before tightening, forcing her head back to expose more of her throat to his questing lips. Shikamaru undid the ties holding Ino's skirt together while Naruto unstrapped her kunai pouch and pulled down her shorts leaving her clad only in her panties.

"So wet already, Ino-chan?" Naruto said, one finger rubbing against the obvious damp patch on her underwear, pressing into her even through the thin material.

Ino could only gasp in reply but she did regain enough of her wits to lift her hands, one tangling in Neji's hair as he nipped at the base of her neck and the other ghosting over Shikamaru's pecs, rubbing lightly over his nipples. Naruto lifted his eyes, fingers teasing along Ino's thighs as he watch Neji lower his head to blow across one on Ino's puckered nipples. At the same time, Shikamaru pinched the nipple of her other breast, tugging harshly on the hard bud. Ino gasped at the sensation, head falling back in a cascade of blonde hair. Working in sync, two tongues circled the apex of her tits, flicked her nipples and then drew them into hot, ravenous mouths.

Naruto felt himself harden at the sight and he drew her panties down her legs, throwing them over the couch before draping Ino's knees over his shoulders. His fingers probed into her core, thumb rubbing over her clit as he watched Shikamaru and Neji suckle her breasts. Both men were in a similar state as he, erections rubbing against Ino's hips and he licked his lips as he remembered sampling both treats earlier in the day.

Before long, Ino's fingers had found their way to the objects of Naruto's attention and he watched as her hands curled around the flushed cocks. Curling his fingers, Naruto rubbed harder against the bundle of nerves beneath his thumb and Ino gasped, back arching and fingers tightening around Neji and Shikamaru's dicks causing both men to moan around their mouthful of breast.

"Oh God," Ino moaned when Naruto lowered his lips to her core, his tongue lapping at her folds while his hands held her legs apart. She was so overcome by sensation that she barely noticed when one of Naruto's hands slipped behind her, and a finger that was glistening with her own juices stroked the crease of her ass, pushing against the puckered hole there and, as his finger breached the entrance, his tongue dug into her pussy.

Ino's back arched, dislodging her breasts from both Neji and Shikamaru's mouths. The two men glanced at each other and then at Naruto, confirming that they were thinking along the same lines before moving. Before Ino knew what had happened she had been repositioned to sit on Shikamaru's lap, Naruto was kneeling in front of her and Neji was standing on the couch, putting him at the perfect height to guide his cock into her mouth.

Shikamaru's hands were on her breasts, his teeth and tongue marking her neck as Naruto spread her thighs, two fingers slipping into her cunt as Neji held back her hair with one hand and cupped her jaw with the other. Ino didn't know the meaning of the word passive so shifted slightly, letting Shikamaru dick rub against the cleft of her ass. His teeth closed against her earlobe, tugging in approval even as his fingers pinched her nipple, causing Ino's back to arch and his dick to slip deeper between her ass cheeks.

Tangling her fingers into Naruto's hair, Ino pushed his face against her cunt, a wordless demand to get back to work. She moaned around Neji's dick when he complied, dragging his tongue against her clit as Shikamaru's finger slipped into her asshole. Neji swore at the vibrations, using the hold he had on her hair to push more of his dick into her mouth and Ino glanced up, meeting his gaze. A wicked gleam entered her eyes and she maintained eye contact, watching those pupil-less eyes darken as she took all of him into her mouth, not even blinking when he hit the back of her throat.

"Do you have any idea how you look?" Shikamaru growled into her ear as he slipped a second finger into her ass.

"You look like a slut, Ino. So fucking eager for cock."

In response Ino rolled her hip, grinding her cunt against Naruto's face then forcing Shikamaru's fingers deeper. She pulled away from Neji to drag in some much needed air, grinning when her actions caused Naruto and Shikamaru to swear.

"You filthy whore," Neji echoed her grin, his thumb brushing against her bruised and swollen lips before pushing in.

"We're gonna fuck you so good, Ino."

"You're never gonna be able to look at this room again without thinking about this day and how you begged us to take you," Shikamaru's voice rough, his breath hot and wet against her ear.

"And you're gonna take all three of us," Naruto spoke. "All fucking three of us. Bet you've never had three cocks before babe."

"She's already panting for it," Neji remarked as she suckled on his thumb. Shikamaru had three fingers knuckle deep in her by now and Neji tilted his head to watch her fuck herself on them.

"Have you ever been fucked in the ass, Ino?"

Ino still had Neji's fingers in her mouth, and Naruto chose that moment to do this little flick of the tongue that made her knees weak so she merely shook her head in the negative. She'd had a threesome once but had never tried anal.

"Okay then," Naruto said. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of you."

Then Ino was being lifted and turned. She suddenly found herself facing Shikamaru and straddling his lap. Before she could question the change in position, Shikamaru's lips were moving over her own, his tongue pushing against hers and his hands were on her hips. Then he was moving her onto his cock. Ino was so wet and ready that he slipped easily past the lips of her cunt, hot and deliciously thick as he stretched her. Ino moaned into the kiss and, when Shikamaru tightened his grip of her hips and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into her, her head fell back exposing the now dark bruises on her throat to his inspection.

Shikamaru's eyes darkened at the sight and a smug smirk curved his lips as he noticed the finger marks that were starting to show on her breasts. Tightening his grip on her hips to make sure he left his mark there as well, Shikamaru focused on the slick heat of Ino and he planted his feet on the floor for leverage, his shoulders pressing against the couch as he fucked her as hard as he could from this angle. The satisfying slap of flesh against flesh, and Ino's moans of encouragement filled the room.

Naruto shaped Ino's ass with his hands, spreading the cheeks to reveal the puckered hole between them. She was already wet, glistening slightly from when Shikamaru had stretched her but they wanted to make this as comfortable for Ino as possible so Naruto bent his head, flicking his tongue against her hole and grinning when Ino swore the air blue. Still, Ino was a beautiful woman and thoughts of what she would feel like when he fucked her glorious ass spurred him on as he licked her loose. From so close the sound of Shikamaru's balls slapping against Ino and the smell of sex was almost overpowering.

Then Naruto felt hands, large and calloused on his own ass and he pushed back against the thumb Neji brushed across his entrance, showing his approval. Naruto required much less preparation than Ino and so it wasn't long before Neji was gripping Naruto's hips and pushing in. Naruto's moan was muffled against Ino's ass but he tightened his grip on her, spreading her wider open and letting his jaw slacken. Ino buried her face into the crook of Shikamaru's neck, pressing her breasts against his chest as her hips twitched, uncertain as to whether to fuck herself on Shikamaru's cock or Naruto's tongue.

Shikamaru ran his hands through Ino's hair, pushing the sweaty strands away from her face as he looked over her shoulder. From this angle, Ino's back was a curve of sweat-slickened skin that bled into a full, pert ass. Naruto's hands were large and tanned as they spread Ino open and his eyes were closed as his tongue traced circles around her entrance. Neji was looking down, his hair falling over his shoulders as he watched himself fuck Naruto, mouth open, lips wet and bruised. Shikamaru buried his face in Ino's neck, biting into the flesh there as his hands squeezed her breasts. At the same time Naruto pushed three fingers into Ino's ass along with his tongue and Ino exploded. Shikamaru kept pounding into her through her orgasm and her head fell back as she screamed out her release, her juices squirting out onto Shikamaru's dick.

Naruto's nose twitched as the room was flooded with Ino's scent, a low growl rumbling from his throat. The overload on his senses was too much for him and, without giving Ino a moment to recover, Naruto pulled her onto his lap and pushed himself into her ass. She was just as deliciously tight as he'd imagined and his moan of approval was lost beneath Ino's gasp of surprise. Neji pulled out Naruto and came to kneel in front of Ino and a shiver of anticipation ran through Ino when she realised his intention.

She spread her legs even as Naruto pulled her further back until he was buried balls deep in her. Then Neji was guiding his cock into her pussy and Ino almost fainted. Never in her life had she ever felt so full. Pressed between Naruto and Neji, she could do little more than cling to Neji's shoulders and they took her, hard and fast and too in sync for this to be their first time double teaming a girl. Then hands were tangling in her hair and Shikamaru was turning her head to guide his cock into her mouth.

Ino let out a needy little moan, her tongue coming out to taste herself on Shikamaru's cock and Shikamaru lost it. He tightened his grip on Ino's hair and pushed until she'd taken all of him, holding her there for a long moment before pulling out. Ino had just enough time to gasp for breath before Shikamaru was hitting the back of her throat once more.

"Fuck," Naruto panted onto Ino's shoulder and it was a sentiment echoed by both Neji and Shikamaru.

Ino was tight, hot, wet and eager. She was taking all three of them like a champ and the site of her, stuffed full of cock in all three holes but still so eager for more, was almost more than they could bear.

"So good," Neji whispered in her ear, biting down on the lobe.

"So fucking good, Ino,"

The stench of sweat and cum was almost over powering and their marks of possession were beginning to show all over Ino's body. From the bruises on her throat to the finger marks on her breasts, hips and thighs, the evidence of tonight's activities would stay with Ino for at least a week or so.

"You're ours no, woman," Shikamaru growled as he fucked Ino's mouth.

She could do little more than moan around his cock, her eye watering and her mouth stretched around him. Ino felt like she was suffocating from more than just a literal lack of air. Surrounded by three of the most attractive men in Konoha, being used and taken by them, over and again, Ino knew that Shikamaru was correct. She was gonna be spoilt for any other guy because surely nothing could compare to this, to being so thoroughly _owned. _

Neji groaned when Ino came for the second time that evening, her pussy clenching around him as drenched his dick with her cum. She was still in the throes of orgasm as they switched her around, Naruto fucking her cunt, Shikamaru finally getting to bury himself in her ass and Neji took her mouth. Pants and groans and grunts of pleasure, augmented by sound of flesh slapping against flesh, the slurp of Ino's mouth around Neji's cock and saliva dripped from her lips and down his length, the wet squelch of her cum soaked pussy as Naruto fucked her, were the only sounds in the room.

Ino lost track of how many times she came. The stamina of ninja meant that by the time they'd switched positions once more and Naruto was coming spilling into her mouth, hot and salty and _far_ too much for her to swallow it all, Ino was little more than a limp and sated doll for them to use. She's lost control of her limbs and wouldn't even be able to summon the strength to kneel if she weren't being supported.

She slumped against Shikamaru, cum dripping from her mouth and onto her collar bones and the tops of her breasts as Shika brushed back sweaty strands of her hair and bent his head to taste Naruto on her mouth. She tangled her tongue with his, her hips twitching even in her current state as Neji spread her thighs further apart and tried to fuck her deeper than he already was.

The two men were nearing release as well. The movements of their hips sped up, their thrusts getting sporadic and shallower as they picked up speed. As if on cue, Neji and Shikamaru tensed against her, their grips on her hips and thighs tightening almost painfully and Ino's eyes widened as she felt her cunt and ass being pumped full of cum. Some of it escaped and, by the time Neji and Shikamaru were done, cum was leaking out of both holes and some had landed on her breasts, back and thighs.

The three of them collapsed into a boneless heap on the floor, spent and satiated and Ino was certain she was going to be walking funny for _days. _She let out a happy sigh as Shikamaru kissed the back of her neck but his next words caused her to stiffen with surprise.

"Ne, Ino, did you think were done?" Shikamaru asked, his voice dark and full of promise.

He tilted her chin up and Ino's eyes widened when they landed on Naruto who was approaching, his dick red and erect against his stomach.

"B-but…" Ino stammered.

"Did you forget who you were dealing with," Shikamaru asked as he turned her onto her side and plastered himself against her back.

"Didn't we promise to ruin you?" Naruto grinned as he lied down in front of her and pulled her thigh over his hip.

"I know we definitely promised to fuck you good."

And with that Naruto pushed into her and Ino had a brief moment to wonder what the hell she'd let herself in for before she was being fucked into oblivion once more.


End file.
